It Is All Real
by SupergirlB452
Summary: In my head I want The Doctor to be real and since I am pretending might as well have fun with it. This is the story going beyound the show's story line, new Doctor, new characters, and a different twist. The Doctor isn't alone.


You know I often have this day dream where Doctor Who is real, like so many Fangirls do, but it's not The Doctor I first meet, or the stories told so far. No what happens is The Doctor now has a huge group of friends who travel with him, but now none of them are human, all alien. He sends them all down to watch the human race, it's kind of a Justice League or Avengers, and one of them happens upon me in a comic book shop. Where I begin talking to him because I have just moved to a new town and he's been the most interesting looking person I have seen in the store ever. I notice he is looking at the Doctor Who table (because it's a story in my head and of coarse that's going to be our opening connection) I comment, " Do you watch Doctor Who?" He smiles and says, "I'm fond of it." He has this strange accent I've never heard before and that brings out my accent(s), (Yeah by the way I have several accents that I can't control) "Do you watch it?" Which I know is a stupid question, but his previous answer didn't really give me anything else to go off. "Not really." I look down at this point lost for what else to say. His body language and face aren't telling me to leave or that I am bugging him. In fact he seems pleasantly opened to this conversation, he's looking at me as if he is waiting for me to speak again. So I look around, and notice what shoes I am wearing, the Doctor Who tennies, I walk around the table and point down at them and laugh a little while saying, "I am a bit obsessed with it. Mind you I wasn't always. Took me ages to get past the second season. I didn't want to say goodbye to Rose. I didn't want to say good bye to the ninth doctor either, but I didn't get a heads up that he was going to regenerate, I knew Rose was going to die, well not die exactly. It just made it harder to get past it. Funny thing is though I watch other episodes from other seasons, just not in any real order, took me a while to get back to a track." By now I know I am rambling, but at least the it was a bit more knowledgeable; at least of me. He just stares at me for a bit and I begin to doubt that I read him right. Then he asks, " What made you finally go back it?" "I'm not really sure actually. I really like the show and hated missing parts of the story. And I guess I knew that's just what the show is about." He looked at my quizzically. "What do mean?" Now I started feeling nervous we were getting into something I thought was personal, the reasoning behind me needing that show, I didn't really want to answer, but I also really wanted a friend and in 3 months he's been the best option for one so far. " I mean… loss, life, humanity, society, and acceptance. It's kinda hard to articulate, but that show is so sad, but it has to be because other wise it would get boring, The Doctor would be bored. If all The Doctor did was take his companions to alien planets, well the show wouldn't last more than a season if that, but you keep it going you keep The Doctor going with risks and excitement. He's over 900 years old, these worlds and people are boring to him,he knows all the stories, all the cultures, it's the pain that keeps him alive." No response. "At least that's my opinion I could be terribly wrong." Still silence. Now I am starting to think I freaked him out. I mumble sorry and begin to walk away, but he stops me. " That's what I think too." Now I am shy and gitty because even though I am technically an adult I can't seem to get the girlish reflexes to leave. "I just moved here a few days ago, I haven't caught up on the last season of Doctor Who. Did you want to re-watch it with me?" " Yes. That would be great. I live just down the street from here. We can watch it at my place." We walk up to the counter and I pay for the stuff i've had in my hands this whole time. As we walk our conversations grows lighter and easier and before I know it we can't seem to talk fast enough. Our conversation jumps from books, to philosophy, shows, ideas, stories, parents and family, and our goals. We continuously hang out non-stop for months in between work and college. Until one day I come over and his face is very emotionless. "Hey, What's wrong?" "Ummm…" He shuffles his feet as he paces. " Well I have something to tell you, rather something to show you, but it might be frightening. I sit down on the couch, sit up very straight, cross my legs and face him, "Ok. Go." " Well to show you you are going to have to come with me. I stand up, l lift my arms and shrug, physically asking him to lead the way. Next thing I know, I get a weird buzzing tingling sensation that starts in my belly and quickly spreads to the rest of my body. I close my eyes because I almost feel like I am going to pass out. I open them up a second later and I am not standing in his living room any more. Now I am standing in something that looks alive. It looks like some giant creature swollen a room full of stuff and I am standing in the middle of it. The walls look like the inside of a humans belly and I swear I saw it move as if breathing. There are a bunch of shiny metal pillars everywhere holding the belly apart. Desks, buttons, controllers, are everywhere. Creatures, for lack of a better word are staring at me, some look pissed, some curious, some I can't figure out if that was their head or not. I felt the race of panic begin in my heart and lungs. The panic went straight to my face, he was just starring at me. From his eyes I could see fear, but it no where near the amount he should be feeling right now. A strange man came, what I can only describe as frolicking towards me, " Hello, I'm The Doctor." He than smiled a heartbreaking smile, a smile so honest, I almost didn't trust it's sincerity. I looked around once more and burst out laughing. "Ok, Not sure how you pulled this off, but bravo. It's bloody brilliant. " I ran to hug him, but he stopped me. "This isn't a joke. The Doctor is real, the stories are real, well some what, and you are on a spaceship thousands of miles away from Earth. If you don't believe me look outside." He pointed me to a wall of what looks like stomach tissue, which then separated, and reveled a window. I walked over, looked outside, and what I saw I will never forget. The most breath taking view of planet Earth. I turned around astonished, " Wow! Who ever made that is amazing. It looks so real." "It is real. Want to go outside and see for yourself?" I nodded and he leads me to a door behind us. The door opens, I stare out into what looks like a never ending painting, a painting that would amaze Von Gogh, of the universe. I reached out to touch the image and found myself feeling nothing. I begun to walk out, but he grabbed my hand. "Go on. I am just making sure you don't float away." I giggled. I proceeded to take my first steps in outer space, I say that because the minute my body was out there I floated, suspended only by his hand, and finally I screamed. Not a scream of fear, but rather the lack of any other way to express myself because what I felt was more than joy, or rapture, or any other word to describe what I was inside me right then, I wanted more than anything else to create a new word, a word equal or at least close to how I felt right then. He pulled me back in and I just stared as he shut the door. Then my girlish instincts kicked in again and I freaked out. I started running around, screaming, asking what everything was, why, how, words were flying out of my mouth so fast they merge into one solid consistent noise. It wasn't until I was out of breath,clutching my body and a chair, that anyone made a sound. The sound was laughter, by some, disgruntle noises by others, and some remained silent. The man who previously introduced himself as The Doctor was the first to stop laughing. He pranced over towards me. "Yes. This is the Tardis. And simply because you have intrigued us ." He answered only those two question, but they were the ones I wanted to know the most. " What do you mean I intrigued you? How?" "Based on the stories our dear friend has been telling us, you seem a most interesting human. You seem to be granted with knowledge, wisdom, and a level of acceptance well beyound your general population. Basically you seem way to evolved to be ignored." "Well ok then." It's all I could say, I mean what could I say, here I am in the Tardis, with The Doctor, in outer space, wearing my Doctor Who shoes. One of my favorite shows is real. Once again I feel myself trying to grasp at words to describe how I feel.

"So what now? Do I get travel with you or am I here to just be studied?"


End file.
